where are you tonight
by futuremrshudson
Summary: Song fic from Hit and Run - Jack's thoughts in the night where Sue is kidnapped by Dan Malone xx Please Review xx Complete xxx Romantic links if you squint


**Hi guys - I was sat in my office 'working' this morning when this song cam on and this idea for a story popped in my head - this is my perception on what was going through Jack's head when Sue was kidnapped by Dan Malone in Hit and Run (season 2) after he put her in his car**

**disclaimers - i do not own the fbi team, they are owned by PAX I am just borrowing them for a while xx there are episode quotes and situations in here but there needs to be other wise the story could not be written xx **

**the song is called 'WHERE ARE YOU TONIGHT' LYRICS BY TOM JOHNSON and is also taken from the movie Dirty Dancing - I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE FILM**

Jack Hudson was going through the worst Monday of his life, or at least he was trying to get through it. The day had started quite well, or at least as well as a Monday morning could start, Sue and Lucy were trying to get Levi to show them a new trick but Levi being Levi was having none of it, finally with much coaxing he had given in and performed, yes his morning was defiantly looking bright but with five words from D that was going to rapidly change

"Guys we've got a situation"

The whole team had left the bullpen and made their way towards the think tank where seven people had been gunned down, only one was lucky enough to escape unharmed and now thanks to his sister recognising his voice from the 911 call he was their prime suspect, Dan Malone did have a small alibi in that he was at his nieces graduation but there was still the small chance he was the gunman, especially due to the fact that he had since done a disappearing act, but with a little investigative work D had discovered he had invested in a house on the edge of the city and this was where he, Sue and Bobby had headed and where everything had changed.

He had gone to check to see if Malone was home, discovering the water meter was running he signed to Sue who had informed Bobby. He was about to make his way towards the house when Malone exited and shots were fired, one of them hitting him luckily in his chest plate, Sue not knowing this had run to him, feeling his own heart stop as he saw her run he pulled her down before explaining he was fine, wanting to keep her safe he hid her in Malone's car, something he was now kicking himself for doing, because if he hadn't she would be here with him helping with the investigation and not God knows where.

Jack and Bobby were about to go after the suspect and the shooter when he had heard a noise, a noise that was still haunting him, Malone's car engine

"Sue's in the car" was all he managed to get out before sprinting towards his car, Bobby behind him on the phone to Tara explaining what had happened to Sue.

The two of them had made their way back to a small area and were studying the map, he vaguely remembered Tara informing them about the area and giving instructions for them to door to door searches. One thing that he definitely heard was Myles' inappropriate comment "what about the lakes? Are we dredging them?"

"Did I say we were looking for bodies, we are going to find Sue and we are going to find her alive is that understood?" he had snapped at them all, even Lucy who he knew was as worried as he was

The whole team had nodded

"We're going to find her" he had repeated to Lucy needing to convince her as well as him. Now as he stood staring blindly at the grid map he was looking for a sign, anything that would give him a clue as to where she was.

_I want to know where are you tonight (tonight)  
Tonight (tonight)  
I want to know where are you tonight (tonight)  
Tonight (tonight)  
I've got to know (where are you) girl I've got to find you _

He had to find her, she meant to much to him to not to, there was only one way this was going to end and that was with her back with the team, safe and sound where she belonged but first he had to find her.

He had planned on staying in the command centre all night but Lucy had somehow managed to convince him he needed to sleep, but he couldn't, every time he closed his eyes he saw her face pleading him to find her.

Not able to sleep he did the only thing he could; he went for a run, being out in the night air was making his mind more clear, though not clear enough to realise where his running feet had taking him; he looked around and realised he had run from his apartment straight to hers and now found himself standing in the park where she walked Levi.

_I look at the moon and a single star  
It's making me crazy wondering where you are  
I reach out and touch that heavenly face  
Open my hand and there's empty space _

There was something about this park that relaxed him. He lost count of the amount of times the two of them had sat in this park, watching Levi playing in the grass, chasing a stick or ball one of them had thrown for him, some days they would sit in complete silence, but not an awkward silence a comfortable silence.

Now as he sat here on the same bench they always used he would do anything to hear her voice, see her eyes, see her face, even smelling her perfume would do right now, the fact that he had no idea where she was, was driving him crazy, so much so that he thought he saw her stood at the edge of the park looking straight at him as if he was mad for sitting at a park at 3am, seeing the vision he had sprinted to her but on arriving she was gone and the sound of the tree bark under his feet bought him back to the reality that she wasn't there, she was missing

_Oh no, where are you tonight (tonight)  
Tonight (tonight)  
I've got to know where are you tonight baby _

"Sue, please you have to let me know, you need to give me a clue, something to let me know where you are" he asked pleading into the darkness.

_The sink and the dishes spent the weekend there  
should clean up the place but I just don't care  
Tonight I'll be talking to the moon and that star  
Maybe they'll tell me where on earth you are _

Knowing that he wasn't going to get the answers he needed standing in a deserted park, he had somehow made his way back home and was stood looking out of his kitchen window. Needing to do something he looked at his sink there were a few dirty dishes from the weekend, not many though as he hadn't spent that much time there the last few days, he had played hockey with some friends Saturday afternoon, Sue and Lucy had invited him over for dinner, though as he arrived Lucy suddenly remembered that she had 'other plans' and left him and Sue alone, not that he cared one little bit.

The few hours they spent together that night were safely locked away in his mind comforting him through this time when he needed to see her face and hear her voice. Sunday he had taken her to lunch, met Bobby in the afternoon for a few games of pool before going for a run and relaxing on his sofa with a movie Sunday night, still the mess in his apartment would make his mother proud, she had always said to him that he could make a mess in a room without ever being in there.

He had all the intention of cleaning when he had left work tonight but now no matter how hard he tried he couldn't muster the energy and besides every time he picked up something to clean it away it somehow reminded him of the missing Sue and the fact that he had no idea where she was.

_Oh no, where are you tonight (tonight)  
Tonight (tonight)  
I've got to know where are you tonight_

Looking out of his window he again stared at the fading blackness of the city and as the first ray of the morning broke through the dark night clouds he repeated the same words he had in the park

"Sue, please you have to let me know, you need to give me a clue, something to let me know where you are"

_Please believe me when you leave me  
Keeps me worrying through the night  
Worry baby makes me crazy  
Can't tell wrong from right  
Come to me tonight _

At four am Jack was still wide awake, he hadn't slept at all, he was just reliving the last year and a half since Sue had barged into his life like a welcomed cool breeze in the middle of August, she was his best friend, she knew everything about him, even things that D and Bobby were completely unaware of.

She knew how scared he was following his heart thing a few months back, something not even Allie knew and she had been there the week following even though he was happy to see her there was always the big part of him that was wishing she would go back home so that he had an excuse to ask Sue to take care of him, something he had intended to do but the nurse had insisted she was to leave along with the rest of the team no matter how much he pleaded with her.

Needing to remove all negative thoughts from his head he pictured all the times he spent with her, the cases they worked on, their under-cover marriage assignment, the way he flirted with her trying to get a reaction but she wasn't falling for it, the way she looked when she got down off the step she nearly fell off, the time she bought him at the charity auction, the way he she supported him after Wes had died, sitting with him in the evening making him talk, staying with him when Billy was rushed to the ICU, waking up next to her in the hospital room.

Banging his hand and head against the window he called her name over and over needing her to answer him, though if she had been here he thought, she would have thrown a pillow or magazine at him once again stating that 'If I can't see you, I can't understand'

"Sue, please you have to let me know, you need to give me a clue, something to let me know where you are"

_I want to know where are you tonight (tonight)  
Tonight  
I 'got to know where are you tonight (tonight)  
don't you hear me calling to you baby  
Where are you tonight (tonight)  
Tonight (tonight) _

Looking back at his watch it was 5am and he hadn't slept, all night was spent trying to figure out where Sue was, he was trying to picture the grid map in his mind hoping that this time there would be a small sign giving him a hint as to where Sue was but every time he tried her face would pop into his mind once again, the look of her pleading for him to find her.

Anxious and determined to find her before he had to spend another night not sleeping over worrying and feeling guilty he headed for his shower hoping that the hot jets would not only help him get through the day without the team realising he had been awake all night but also help relieve the tension that his muscles had developed along the way, forty minutes later he was back in his car heading back to stare at the grid map looking for a sign.

He was so zoned out and focused on her he never even heard Bobby coming up behind him, though did vaguely remembering having a conversation with him. Needing to do something to occupy his mind he sat at a desk and wrote everything he could remember about the house, the area, the car anything that would help find her, Levi interrupting his thoughts placing his head on his leg whining

"I know boy I'm sad to, but we're gonna get her back real soon" he said while looking at Lucy "Has he eaten anything yet?"

to which she just shook her head, knowing that Sue would need him when she came home he tried the only thing he thought would work, picking up the doughnut Tara had given him but not really wanting to eat he offered it to Levi and for the first time he refused it

"Come on boy, you have to keep up your strength for when she comes home"

"I already tried that" Lucy said sadly

_I 'got to know where are you... baby  
Where are you tonight (tonight)  
I 'got to know where are you tonight baby baby  
you baby please hear just give me some kind of sound girl  
baby of what you do to. _

"I've got a hit"

These four words made Jack's heart stop in a good way and a bad, either Tara had found her alive and well or... He shook his head not wanting to think of the alternative. After a few more minutes searching, they had a location and were on their to the realtor's office, but there was no sign of her, knowing that if she had indeed been there she would have somehow managed to leave a small clue, looking around he checked every listing on the wall for a mark or clue.

As he made his way around to the other side of the room he spotted exactly what he was looking for a dog biscuit on a house listing and could even hear her voice saying

"This is where I am, please Jack come and save me"

Within ten minutes they were barging through the door, Malone was in custody and she was safe, all he wanted to do was grab hold of her hug her and never let go but there surrounded by co – workers all he could do was look into her eyes and say

"I'm glad you're ok", and as Levi jumped on her "looks like I'm not the only one but I thought it would be unseemly to show that much affection so I downplayed it" he stood not wanting to move as she and Lucy signed together and felt the pang of jealously as Lucy had the courage to do something he wanted to, she hugged her, but for now that would have to wait they had a job to do.

The case was solved with the help of Sue's kidnapper, something that never sat quite right with Jack. Driving her home the two had decided to go for Chinese food. Jack had made her talk about what had happened, knowing that even though it was her choice to stay there would always be a small part of her that would be scared and even though she wouldn't admit it to Jack she was glad he had.

He insisted on driving her home after the meal, needing to know she would arrive safely; he was not taking any chances that something else could happen to her; sitting in his car he watched as she walked through the door, satisfied that she was safe he drove home and flopped on his bed lying back on the bed Jack drifted off to sleep knowing that he knew where Sue was tonight, not only at home safe but also in his dreams where she would always be...

**Those of you waiting for the birthday chapters in Puzzles I promise they are coming - this one just wanted to be written - I do apologise if I have the dialogue from the episode wrong or mixed up but I was doing this off the top of my head and its what I could remember**

**Please review xxx **


End file.
